


The New Friend

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Ficlet, Funny, Humor, Humour, i guess??, puppy, talks about death but its of fish and a catus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: A puppy follows danny home, and danny can't bear to part with it. Danny brings the puppy inside and tried to hid it from arin.





	The New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I did read this over so, basically beta'd

“Oh, hello there little guy!” Danny said, squatting down to seem friendlier. The puppy trotted over and rubbed Danny’s hand so it was getting pet, so Danny actually petted it. “Oh, your so adorable.” He just stayed there and pet the little pupper for a while. “Okay, little guy, I have to go, okay?” Danny said and stood up. “I’ll see you around little buddy.” He started to walk away, after a couple of steps he looked behind him to find that the pupper was following him. He took a step and so did the little dog. He took another step and again the pupper did the same. “Are you following me?” Danny asked and the puppy took a step forward. “Good thing I’m walking home.” Danny said, with a smile. As he walked back to his home he made small talk with the little dog, saying random things. People gave him weird looks but who cares? He was talking to a new friend!  
When Danny finally got home, then he realized that Arin was going to be home eventually, how was he going to explain this? He got out some plastic food containers and put some lunch meat in one and water in the other. He set them on the floor and the little puppy went right over to them and started to have its meal. “Here you go Jameson.” He thought about it for a second. “Or is Shmuples better?” He crouched down to pet the dog. “What are your thoughts on it?”  
Then Arin came home.  
The door swung open and Dan freaked out. “Just tell Arin.” He said, getting up and trying to give himself confidence.  
“Danny, what is that?” Arin asked.  
Danny spun around to face Arin. “It’s my new friend!” he said.  
“Dan, that is a dog.” Arin pointed out.  
“It’s a cute little puppy!” Danny said,  
“How did you get a dog?”  
“He followed me home.”  
“Let me guess, you pet him and he is our’s now?”  
“Of course.”  
“You can barely manage a potted plant. How can you take care of a living breathing dog.”  
“We’ve had fish in the past!”  
“They died in a week and you never did anything more than just watch them.”  
“And that potted plant was one that required so much attention!”  
“It was a cactus.”  
“Arin-”  
“Dan you know you can’t handle taking care of a dog. They require so much more than a cactus.” Arin said, the saw Dan doing his pouty face, looking up at him through a couple loose strands of hair. It was something danny would do when he wanted something. He had done this at the store multiple times, as the child he is, when he found a toy he wanted. “Fine, I’ll help you once in a while just so this living breathing creature stays alive, deal?”  
“Deal!!! Shmuples is here to stay!” Dan responded, throwing his hands in the air and with a big grin on his face.  
“Shmuples?” Arin questioned.  
“It was that or Jameson.”  
“No, you named the dog before I even agreed.”  
“Shmuples is here to stay! What are your thoughts on it, Shumples?” Dan said, crouching down to the dog. The dog didn’t respond.


End file.
